


Of Course

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Leaving Home, Near Future, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your stuff is in boxes outside of your parent's place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> kk so another prompt! woohoo I tried to make this sad and gloomy and I hope it worked let me know? Thanks!
> 
> So [Send me a prompt](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/tagged/literally-send-me-one-right-now)

She was on her phone. It was raining. She barely even noticed the pile of boxes outside of Farkle’s building until she realized it was Farkle’s building. Really -- the Minkus corporation owned the entire skyscraper, including the basement and parking garage. A small moving van was parked on the curb in front of the doors, and Riley found herself letting the rain soak her hair as she stood, watching Farkle jump from the truck to pick up three boxes at a time, back-and-forth, back-and-forth. She shook her head of idle thoughts and jogged towards the lot.

“Hey! Farkle!” He looked up from his work for a brief moment before just turning back to mending a piece of broken tape.   
“Hi, Riley.” His voice was tight, short, unconversational. “What are you doing around here?”

“Whose boxes are these?” Riley ignored his question. “Are they all yours?” Her face dropped to bewilderment when he didn’t answer right away. “Oh my God, what happened?” He shrugged, biting his lip.

“Uh, nothing happened. Just… moving.”

“Farkle, your stuff is in boxes outside of your parent’s place.” She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look down at her, and whatever she planned on saying next disappeared. He looked tired. Eyes puffy, lips chapped and bleeding, nose running and hair everywhere. He looked like he needed something. Someone. And so she simply wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed as hard as she could. Squeeze the trouble away. She could hear his breath racked, his shoulders heaving, as he gripped her.

“Where are you going?” She whispered into the rain. Her heart almost physically dropped when he just shrugged. “You don’t know? Then where are they taking your things.”

“Charity.”

“Oh, Farkle,” she squeezed even tighter.

“There’s nothing you can do, Riley.” He shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

|-|-|-|

 

“You know you didn’t have to do this.”

Riley gazed out the bay window as rain violently splattered against the city. They were holding homemade hot chocolates, Riley in slippers and a robe, Farkle with a towel around his shoulders. She smiled gently at him and sipped her mug.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have done anything else.”

The Matthews’ faces had been one for the books when the door to the apartment swung open and a soaked-to-the-bone Riley stepped through the foyer, followed by an equally soaked Farkle. They couldn’t even fit in a question before Riley just said   
shortly, “Farkle’s gonna be staying with us until graduation.” It was obvious that Farkle had run out of energy to protest, and Cory and Topanga were found speechless at the sight. There was just silence as Riley closed the door and dragged Farkle to her room by the hand. She had waited as he took a short shower in her bathroom, holding two mugs of hot chocolate to her to keep warm. He had accepted it with gratitude, and they sat in silence, watching the rain.

“We’ll get your stuff back,” she cleared her throat. Farkle shook his head.

“There’s no use.”

“Yes, there is. Don’t worry. I promise.”

“How many weeks away is graduation?”

“Three. But you can stay for longer, if you need.” Farkle didn’t give a verbal answer. “What happened back there, Farkle?” He shrugged.

“Parents were fighting, nothing unusual. But then I was asked to pick sides. I couldn’t, of course… they’re my parents. But then… then my dad brought up Princeton, and my whole future and how everything in my life was basically riding on his decisions.”

“You… you didn’t apply to Princeton, though.” Farkle nodded.

“Exactly. They didn’t really know that until today.”

“Jeez, Farkle… and they kicked you out just for that?”

“Well… eh, I also sort of said that they don’t control my life, where I go to college, or anything I do. They didn’t really like that, because ‘they’re the ones paying’ and this is ‘their roof” even though I’ve been saving up myself. Probably doesn’t even matter anymore though, since they’ve probably terminated my account by now. Welcome to the world, right?” He laughed weakly.

“Oh… Farkle,” she pulled him in for a hug and squeezed as tight as she could, again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t seem important.”

“Of course it’s important!” She pulled back to look at him, “you’re one of the most important people in the world to me.”

“Better not tell your boyfriend that.”

“Actually… we broke it off,” she looked down at her mug, mixing the chocolate. 

“What? When?”

“Just this morning, actually. It was actually why I was around your part of town. I was thinking about visiting you to tell you.”

“...Why? Why not Maya?” Riley chewed on her lip in debate of what to say, or whether to say anything at all.

“Because, well, you’re the reason it happened.”

“Me? Wh--”

“You’re one of the most important people in the world to me, Farkle. The second, actually, just under Maya. You have been since the day we met. How you felt about me was never a secret.”

“Don’t I know it,” he scoffed. “But we were just kids, Riley. We’re graduating now. None of that matters.”

“I know. It shouldn’t. Which is why I’ve been incredibly confused lately as to why it does.”

They both turned away from each other for a brief moment, brewing over the conversation. Farkle had since put his mug down on the floor. Riley was just staring into her cup’s contents. He pulled at his lip. She bit the inside of her cheek. They both wanted to say something. His stuff was still in boxes outside of his parent’s place.

“Do you love me?” 

Both of them said it.

“Since the day we met,” she said.

“Of course.” He nodded.

“Are you in love with me?”

Neither of them said it aloud.

“Of course,” she thought.

“Since the day we met.” He breathed.

His things were still in boxes, outside of his parent’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
